the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Godzilla: King of the Monsters
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Godzilla: King of the Monsters is the third upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/MonsterVerse crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Godzilla (2014). Plot Five years after the existence of giant superspecies known as "Titans" was revealed to the world and the crypto-zoological organization Monarch was exposed, paleobiologist Emma Russell, one of Monarch's workers, and her daughter Madison witness the birth of a larva dubbed Mothra. Emma calms Mothra down with the "Orca", a device capable of emitting frequencies that can attract or alter Titan behavior. A group of eco-terrorists, led by Alan Jonah, suddenly attacks the base and kidnaps both Emma and Madison. Mothra escapes and cocoons herself under a waterfall. At Tokyo, at Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru's house, our heroes are having a grill out. While Rini and Hotaru play in the woods, they are then chased out by the woods by Zilla Jr.. Which who remembers Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Team Nelvana, their honorary members, and their friends. And Zilla Jr. looks at Hotaru and picks her up and then warmly warms up to her as Brian tells Hotaru it's okay. As Brian calms the beast down he asks what he's doing all the way out here in Tokyo, as Blythe translates what he's saying, as she explains in Zilla Jr's growls that the apocalypse is coming. As Sylveon asks Zilla Jr. what apocalypse is coming, Zilla Jr. runs off by the sound of helicopter's. And they are visited by Dr. Ishirō Serizawa and Dr. Vivienne Graham and explain that they need their help. Soon our heroes and the Monarch scientists Dr. Ishirō Serizawa and Dr. Vivienne Graham approach Mark Russell, Emma's ex-husband and Madison's father, to track them down. Mark is reluctant at first, due to his hatred for Godzilla after his and Emma's son and Madison's brother Andrew was killed during the 2014 San Francisco attack, but he eventually agrees to go with them. The Monarch team follow Godzilla to Antarctica, where Jonah intends to free a three-headed Titan codenamed "Monster Zero". Emma frees and awakens Monster Zero, which kills several Monarch members, including Dr. Graham, before engaging Godzilla in a fight. The Monarch team realizes that Emma was not kidnapped by the terrorists, but was secretly working with them. Emma contacts them and argues that the Titans must be awakened in order to heal the planet from the damages that humans have caused. Jonah and Emma awaken another Titan, Rodan, in a volcano in Mexico. Monarch lures Rodan into fighting the approaching Monster Zero, but Monster Zero swiftly defeats Rodan before being ambushed by Godzilla, who severs one of its heads. During the fight, the Navy launches a new "Oxygen Destroyer" missile at the Titans, seemingly killing Godzilla. Monster Zero survives, regrows its lost head, and awakens all the other dormant Titans around the world, with Rodan, Latios, Latias, Smolder, Nightstriker, and a few Legendary Pokémon (Mainly: Groudon, Kyogre, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Kyurem) submitting to its rule. Disillusioned and heartbroken, Madison disowns her mother. Through mythological texts, Dr. Ilene Chen discovers that Monster Zero is Ghidorah, an ancient alien that is seeking to transform the planet to his own liking now that Godzilla is out of the picture. Mothra emerges from her cocoon and flies to Monarch's Bermuda facility to communicate with Godzilla, who had survived the detonation and is recuperating in an ancient underwater city. And Zilla Jr. soon appears at Monarch's Bermuda facility, as it appears that Zilla Jr. is immune to Ghidorah's roar and bows to Mothra. Monarch decides to revive Godzilla so that he can break Ghidorah's influence over the other Titans. Traveling via submarine, the team locates Godzilla's undersea lair, where the whole area around him is highly radioactive. They deduce that it will take years for him to absorb enough radiation to fully heal on his own, so they decide to detonate a nuclear weapon to accelerate his healing process. Dr. Serizawa sacrifices himself by manually detonating the weapon, which revives Godzilla and increases his power. And Hotaru begs for Godzilla's help to save Rodan, Latios, Latias, Smolder, Nightstriker, the Legendary Pokémon, and the other titans from Ghidorah, as she then sinks to her knees and tearfully begs for his help. And Godzilla growls and he goes to find Ghidorah. In Boston, Emma realizes that the destruction Ghidorah and the other Titans will bring to the Earth is far worse than what humans could inflict, but Jonah ignores her pleas to turn back. Madison overhears this and steals the Orca. Arriving in Fenway Park, Madison broadcasts a frequency that calms and unwittingly attracts all of the Titans to her location. Ghidorah arrives in Boston to destroy the Orca, with Godzilla appearing with Monarch's assistance to engage it. Mark leads a Monarch team to rescue Madison and escape the city after learning that Godzilla's radiation levels are increasing rapidly and could lead to a thermonuclear explosion. Mothra and Zilla Jr. arrive to help Godzilla, but are intercepted by Rodan and Nightstriker, while Godzilla battles Ghidorah. And Bardock tries regain control over Latios and Latias, and the rest of the Young Six try to save Smolder. Ghidorah overpowers Godzilla and prepares to kill him. Mothra defeats Rodan and sacrifices herself to shield Godzilla from Ghidorah; she is disintegrated by Ghidorah's lightning, but her ashes rain down onto Godzilla and transfer her energy into him, rapidly healing him. While Zilla Jr. defeats Nightstriker by wacking him hard with his tail, knocking him out. Mark, Emma, and Madison are reunited and reactivate the Orca to lure Ghidorah away from an injured Godzilla. Emma drives away with the Orca, luring Ghidorah away from Mark and Madison and allowing them time to escape. Emma is fatally wounded when her truck is struck by one of Ghidorah's beams, but Godzilla recovers and enters a newly-empowered state, glowing red and melting everything around him. He easily defeats Ghidorah and disintegrates him with several nuclear pulses, before reverting to normal. Rodan and the other Titans arrive and bow down to Godzilla. As Nighstriker is reunited with Team Griffin/Eeveelution, and Godzilla offers Zilla Jr. a choice to bow down to him, but Zilla Jr. growls at him that he wants to stay with Hotaru. And Godzilla growls if that is her choice, and Hotaru accepts it and thanks Godzilla. During the credits, news clippings and Monarch files show that the Titans are helping to heal the Earth, a suspected second Mothra egg has been discovered, some of the Titans are converging on Skull Island, and ancient cave paintings show Godzilla battling Kong. In a post-credits scene, Jonah and his forces purchase Ghidorah's remaining severed head in Mexico. Trivia *The Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Nightstriker, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Maya Santos, Miguel Santos, the Ghoul School girls (Sibella, Elsa Frankenteen, Winnie, Phantasma, and Tanis), Matches, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mini Moon, the Sailor Scouts (Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn), Luna, Artemis, Diana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Patti Mayonnaise, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, The Dola Gang, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, the Human Mane 5 (Human Pinkie Pie, Human Rarity, Human Rainbow Dash, Human Applejack, and Human Fluttershy), the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), Panty, Stocking, Ami, Yumi, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Rick Sanchez, Morty Smith, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Yin, Yang, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Calumon, Impon, Ryūko Matoi, Satsuki Kiryuin, Mako Mankanshoku, Aikuro Mikisugi, the Honnouji Academy Elite Four (Ira Gamagoori, Uzu Sanageyama, Nonon Jakuzure, and Houka Inumuta), Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitsuki, Ozu, Yes Man, One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily, Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Hanah Streaker, and Roberta Bravo guest star in this film. *Zilla Jr. returns in this film. *The storyline concludes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Godzilla vs. Kong. Scenes * * * * * * * * *Monster Zero is freed * * *Rodan unleashed! *Godzilla's presumed death/All Hail Monster Zero! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Final Battle Against King Ghidorah *All Hail Godzilla/ending Soundtrack #Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Intro (Godzilla: King of the Monsters version) #Bear McCreary (feat. Serj Tankian) - Godzilla (first end credits song) #Alexandros - Pray (second and final end credits song) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Godzilla crossovers Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:The Family Guy/Eeveelution/MonsterVerse